The power of the boomonado
by Interiorcrocodilemasculinity
Summary: A fanfiction combining my two favorite games ever, Xenoblade and ty the tasmanian tiger. This is a story of romance and love between Shulk and Ty who will face the drama of the interspecies marriage law and same sex marriage. Er, well, thats not what this story is about, but its an eyecatcher. Rated T for "suggestive" scenes.


In the peaceful plains of burramudgee, Ty was chillin' with his girlfriend shazza while they were looking at butterflies. suddenly out of nowhere, a dimensional rift opens up and out of it comes out a hom. This hom was no ordinary hom, he is the wielder of the all powerful monado and his name was shulk.

Shulk inspected his surroundings, "what is this place?", exclaimed shulk.

"hey mate! This here is burramudgee, just who are you and where did you come from?", said Ty.

Shulk was confuzzled at the sight of the two anthropomorphic animals.

"I-I'm shulk, I'm from colony 9 and I don't know how I came here.", Shulk pondered on how he came to this alternate dimension.

"how about coming over to our town? maybe we can sort this mystery out.", said Shazza.

"um, sure", Shulk went with Ty and shazza and they went in town. But little did they know that off in the distance a frill lizard was spying on them. The frill lizard ran back to cassopolis to report to Cass the news.

"So we now have a otherworldly visitor here.", said cass. "He better not be one of those quinkan creatures".

"He isn't", said the frill."He looks like a normal ape, except furless."

"hmm, you keep spying on them, I don't want this creature to help Ty foil my plans.", yelled cass.

"yes sir", the Frill lizard ran back to burramudgee to spy on Shulk and Ty.

Meanwhile, Ty brought Shulk over to dennis.

"A being from another world?", said dennis. "Are you sure you can trust this guy? he could be in league with cass."

"are you?", said Ty.

"no, I don't know of a guy named cass", said shulk.

Ty what shulk was carrying on his back.

"what's that fancy contraption ya got on your back?", said Ty.

"oh this? This is the Monado, the ultimate weapon to destroy gods.", shulk explained.

The spying frill lizard overheard the monado's power. THe frill lizard quickly ran to cassopolis to tell cass about the ultimate weapon.

"wait what!? the ultimate weapon to destroy the gods!?", said cass.

"yep, that ape has it", said the frill.

"well, why didn't you steal it?", yelled cass.

"um...oops", said the frill.

"hmmph, I have to do everything myself!" shouted cass.

Cass got out his giant robot and he marched over to burramudgee.

Meanwhile, shulk, Ty, and dennis were having a heated debate.

"I think we should solve this problem with cake," said dennis.

Suddenly, a giant robot rampaged through the town. cass was causing chaos.

"crikey! its boss cass!", yelled Ty.

"ahahaha! You there! Ty! I know of your new friend that appeared out of nowhere. and I'm here to take his weapon!", said cass.

"Oh no! its a mechon! in this world?", yelled shulk. "MONADO BUSTER!"

Shulk unleashed the power within his monado and sliced off the robot's arm.

"yikes! that thing sliced that arm like butter!", shouted cass.

Cass activated the lasers in the robot. "take this!"

shulk was in the line of fire. TY pushed shulk out of the way, but shulk lost grip of the monado and he dropped it.

cass quickly grabbed it. "Ah yes! this so called 'monado'. with this thing, I'll will exterminate all you mammals!"

Suddenly, Boss cass was in a trance when he held the monado. He saw the future, the entire future, and the experience was so overwhelming that boss cass passed out. His body was then possessed by the monado. "hahaha! I now have the monado's power!", said cass.

"NO!", yelled shulk.

Ty went in and threw his boomerangs at cass, but the rangs were useless.

Boss cass unleashed a cyclone that aimed at Ty.

Ty got hit, but he wasn't hurt. The monado's power fused with Ty's boomerangs. His boomerang became the Boomonado!

Ty threw the boomonado at cass and the rang obliterated cass completely.

now that monado was retrieved and boss cass was finally killed.

"Thank you Ty", said shulk.

"no probs mate", said Ty. Ty threw his boomonado and created a dimensional rift that lead to colony 9.

"there you go mate, your way back home.", said Ty.

"Thank you so much Ty, I won't forget what you did for me", replied shulk.

shulk went to his own world and everything was peaceful forever.

**END!**


End file.
